


Kiss (I)

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Sam had imagined how his first kiss would be a lot of times. His actual first kiss had nothing to do with the warm, gentle experience he thought it would be, but that doesn´t mean he´s disappointed.





	Kiss (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Part Eleven/I of the OTP Alphabet Challenge.
> 
> The prompt is "kiss" and I couldn´t decide if I wanted to write about Dean and Cas or Dean and Sam, so I did both.^^ The Destiel version will be Part Eleven/II.

He always hoped for his first kiss to be soft and gentle, exciting and warm, he imagined the girl or boy, he didn´t really have a preference, to melt into him on the cushions of a bed or a couch, slow music playing in the background and candlelight. He didn´t imagine it to be in the dark of night, his heart hammering with the threat of death he just escaped, his lips open to speak and chase the horror out of his brothers eyes. He didn´t imagine it to be chaste and hard, breath mingling and tongues touching and over too soon, because their father would be back. But he´d lie if he wanted it to happen with someone other than Dean and he could never have imagined a warmth, a fire, a home, like he felt in the few seconds it lasted.


End file.
